parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dhole
Dholes, also called Asian red dogs or Asiatic wild dog (Cuon alpinus) (Say it: KWAHN al-PEEN-yuss), are pack-living canids, although they are unique amongst this family in having a thickset muzzle and one less molar tooth on each side of the lower jaw. The bushy coat is usually a rusty red colour with white on the belly, chest and paws. Different subspecies exist and those in the northern parts of the dhole's range have lighter and longer hair than their southern relatives. The bushy tail is black and the pups are also born a sooty black colour before acquiring their adult coat at around three months of age. The large rounded ears are filled with white hair and the eyes are amber. Males tend to be significantly larger in size than females. Dholes have a wide range of vocalisations including an extremely distinctive whistle that is used to reassemble pack members in the thick forest of their habitat. Dhole Subspecies * Southern Dhole Roles * It played One of the Card Painters (along with Common Chimpanzee and Canada Goose) in Adeleine in Wonderland * They played Orddu, Orewn and Orgoch in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Dr. Facilier's "Friends" in The Doe and the Puffball * They played Fidget in The Great Elephant Detective * It played Randall Boggs in Asian Animals, Inc. * It Played African Wild Dog in The Tiger King 2: Simba's Pride * It played Northwestern Wolf in Brother Leopard * It played Great Plains Wolf in Alpha and Omega (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gigantic Genie (AKA Red Fox ) in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Velociraptor in ASIAN ANIMAL * It played Chirostenotes in Walking with Indian Animals Gallery Dhole 05.jpg File:Dhole.jpg Three Dholes.jpg DholeImage.jpg 16991966_10211888194070851_6794546468121395050_o-1170x780.jpg Red_Dogs.jpg|Jungle Cubs Dhole-0.png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) G232_Dhole_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Red_Dog_(Maugli).png|The Adventures of Mowgli Red_Dogs_(Jungle_Book_Shōnen_Mowgli).jpg|The Jungle Book (TV Series) BTKB Dhole.png Star meets Dhole.png Chowder meets Dhole.png Donnie the Dhole.jpeg Dhole_054_1280_top_desktop.jpg The Wilds Dhole.png Simba_Dholes.png Canidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff meets Dhole.png Indian mammals by SameerPrehistorica.jpg WMSP Dhole.png Simba the king lion dholes.png Really Wild Animals Dhole.png Books 4279A0D2-17A9-46E9-BBED-58BF64C23AD2.jpeg A0183F2A-AA6D-428E-BED8-E6D10131B1F8.jpeg Also See * Grey Wolf * Cape Hunting Dog * Coyote * Dingo * Black-Backed Jackal * Side-Striped Jackal * Golden Jackal Category:Characters Category:Asian Animals Category:Canids Category:Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Red Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:West Midlands Safari Park Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Extreme Rainforest Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Wolves, Dogs, and Foxes (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Nordens Ark Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals